Hisako
Hisako '''(久子') is the sixteenth character of Killer Instinct (2013) and the seventh character of Season 2. She is a naginata-wielding spirit girl who is referred to as an Onryō ('怨霊'), or "Avenging Ghost". Prior to her name being revealed, she was referred to as simply '''Ghost Girl' or the Onryō by fans. She made her first appearance at the end of Aganos' trailer, and was officially revealed at a PAX East 2015 panel. Appearance Hisako is an Onryō, a Japanese spirit that has been pulled from purgatory to take revenge on the living. An onryō is what can be considered a typical Asian horror film monster, possessing long black hair, pale white skin and her eyes are dark and sunken. When she screams it can be noted that her mouth grows inhumanly large, and it has several rows of razor-sharp teeth inside. She wears a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash around her waist. She wields a naginata with a red ribbon tied around the blade which belonged to her father before his death. She has bare feet that are caked with mud and dirt. When her Wrath Meter is full she "jitters" and distorts the space around her, making it appear as though reality is shifting and "glitching" like an old video recording (possibly a reference to "Ringu", a J-horror classic). Story A Japanese Onryō who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father, a former samurai, is cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she takes up his naginata and takes his place, killing many of the enemy troops in the process. Though she too is killed, her sacrifice motivates the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine is erected in her honor, where she is laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave is disturbed by the presence of an organization, awakening her spirit, and she ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest. Stage Hisako's stage in Killer Instinct (2013) is the Village of Whispers. The stage is set in a small Japanese village filled with an eerie mist and a plethora of gravestones surrounded by tall trees. The buildings are in ruins and several graves are cracked or broken. The ground is muddy and full of puddles from a recent storm. A two-story pagoda and two shinto gates can also be seen. What appears to be Hisako's shrine can also be seen, surrounded by candles and dolls arranged in a macabre fashion. During an Ultra Combo, the lightning begins to strike, which causes many of the spirits appears by their graves and the temples glows eerily in the background. Stage ULTRA: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent across the stage, then a mass of the ghostly arms begins to grab the defeated opponent, dragging him/her into the depths and disappears; afterwards, the defeated opponent pops out of the ground for a final moment before the victor strikes him/her back into the depths for good. Ultra Combo: 27-Hits Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Gameplay Hisako is normally a very slow character, possessing a walk speed even slower than Aganos', but she has powerful strikes and her strategy focuses on counterattacks. She has a fast forward dash perfect for rushing the opponent and can jump off of the walls of the stage for mix-ups. She has an extra meter called the Wrath Meter, and Hisako relies on keeping it filled; when it's more than half full, she can turn any of her attacks into a counter for extra damage. When the Wrath Meter is full she "jitters" and shakes erratically, signalling that she is at full power. Her auto-doubles can be held, which will change the timing to feel like manual hits. She has a command grab that lets her "consume" an opponent, enter its body and break its bones, and jump back out. Her Instinct Mode lets her turn any of her attacks into a counter without depleting her Wrath Meter. Quotes Trivia *Hisako's name roughly translates to "long-lived child" or "child of an old story". Gallery Char5.jpg|Hisako's teaser silhouette in Season 2's trailer. Hisako-Concept-Art.png|Hisako Concept Art Hisako-Village-Concept-Art.png|Village of Whispers Concept Art B hK4YZU8AAvunq.jpg|Hisako's Village of Whispers Screma.PNG|A good view of Hisako's many teeth. ghostease.PNG Ghostcloseup.PNG |} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters